cosmic_dimensionfandomcom-20200215-history
Amour
Amour and Avid are two mysterious individuals who have been rumoured to have more strength than other mortals. (Add to rumors/dramatic rumors) __TOC__ 'Amour' 'Appearance' 'Outfit' 'Personality' 'Habits' 'Voice and Speech Patterns' 'Powers/Abilities' 'Battle Statistics' 'Affiliations' 'Background/Backstory' 'Other' *Her true name was supposed to be "Akako Aiteru", to match with that of "Aki's". **This was decided when she and "Ai" were supposed to be separate characters. **"Akako" means red. **She was originally just supposed to be a sweet little girl murdered in cold blood, but then it was decided she would be revived as a "Yandere" after Galaxian. **Because this was a cringy idea, it was scrapped. However, she retains a "Yandere" personality. **The parts scrapped were that she was never revived (she never died), and she isn't so sweet after all. **This had evolved to her and "Aki" being fake-murdered, because it didn't make sense why the A.A. would try to hurt his younger brother figure by assassinating the other's close friends. It was concluded someone else was the true culprit, who was coordinating with the two. ***The fake murderer was switched to Death, and the A.A. is currently said to be forced to work with Amour and Avid, not willingly. *Amour does not have a known real name. *Amour's pseudonym, "Ai", means "love". However, "Aiteru" means "empty". This was supposed to imply her Yandere nature: "Empty love", as in untrue love. **She was originally only named "Ai", however, with the entrance of another Ai into GGaD, it was decided her "name" needed more depth and distinction to it. *She was not part of the planning for the first-concept "Akio". **Because of this, she is not present yet in CC. **Her motives are a huge pain for Galaxian to figure out, anyhow. ***It is currently drafted that Akio "coded" her, just as he did with Wiley I. Perrault, and used her as an experimentation for "yandere" creatures and their loyalties towards the government. ***This would contrast with what Galaxian first had in mind: An undying loyalty to the government in the first place. *Amour would do anything that Avid says. *She was originally nicknamed "The Singlet", but it was decided immediately that this was too cringey. *"Ai"'s favorite color was pink. **Parts of her true appearance may be adjusted to pink (e.g. hair or eye color, especially when activating her "Cyber Powers"). **This may be done, and/or her true favorite color may actually be pink. 'Gallery' Amour.jpg|This photo does not belong to me. 'Avid' *AU Rai from the Unnamed Novel sort of setting owo owo challenged by Chonoasmos to repeat his deeds in a new world owo owo 'Appearance' 'Outfit' 'Personality' 'Habits' 'Voice and Speech Patterns' 'Powers/Abilities' 'Battle Statistics' 'Affiliations' 'Background/Backstory' 'Other' *His true name was supposed to be "Akako Akiteru". **This was decided when he and "Aki" were supposed to be separate characters. *Avid's real name (or is it?), "Akio", is the combination of "aki", which means "bright", and "o", meaning "hero, manly". **This name was derived from "All the Reasons to Lie", when Galaxian was trying to find a name for Rai's rival, and saw him as someone who would normally be looked up to as a role model by his schoolmates/teachers/other people. **Akio is a mystery character in CC. His motives are not as developed there, which has caused development problems in AtRtR, which is set to be a CC fanfiction of sorts. ***AtRtR may be switched to a more fantasy setting for this reason. *One of his nicknames, "Aki", was originally derived from another character (the characters were supposed to be separate, but Galaxian's mind connected the two similar names together, so Ai and Aki would have plot significance instead of just being a Yandere and her elder brother). The name "Aki" may mean "clear, crystal", "autumn", or "a" (Asia) and "ki" (hope), meaning Asian hope. It was intended to be a nice name to match up with the real name/s (or are they?) of Amour. **Aki was a ten-year-old boy who was bold, friendly, and then supposedly murdered in cold blood by the A.A. ***This evolved to him and Ai being fake-murdered, because it didn't make sense why the A.A. would try to hurt his younger brother figure by assassinating the other's close friends. It was concluded someone else was the true culprit, who was coordinating with the two. ***The fake murderer was switched to Death, and the A.A. is currently said to be forced to work with Amour and Avid, not willingly. **Because of all of that, the meanings of his name may be seen to be ironic. *Alternative names for him included "Akihito", who was an emperor of Japan (which is, in turn, a base of the country he rules in his time as king), and "Akiko", instead of "Akio". The narrator decided "Akiko" sounded too cute and girly, since it is a feminine name. **If he had a genderbent form, "her" name would be "Akiko". *He only acts to fulfill his goals, such as hurting Rai and exposing the other's locations. *In an incorrect quote, it is said that he's good at lying and has good hair, which is why he's suitable for being a politician. **Him becoming a king as a fraud was the result of Galaxian's mind's random royalty brainstorming. **In "All the Reasons to Lie", he and Rai are only the children of influential government members, and not of the direct monarchial leaders, as it was later deemed in a fantasy setting. *Aki's favorite color was cyan (because blue and green are the two colors that little boys are traditionally believed to like the most, leading to his defiance against that fact in his character), which has led to a possible correlation between Akio's true nature and his persona at that time. **Parts of his true appearance may be adjusted to cyan (e.g. hair or eye color, especially when activating his "Cyber Powers"). **This may be done, and/or his true favorite color may actually be cyan. 'Gallery' Avid_Preconcept.png|The first preconcept sketch (made on Rinmaru) with limited features to discern Avid's appearance before assuming the throne. Category:OCs Category:General Personas Category:Females Category:Males Category:He/him Category:She/her Category:Mortals Category:Alive (in GGaD) Category:Alive (in CC) [[Category:Alive (in All the Reasons to Lie)]] [[Category:Alive (in Track/ed)]]